Schnee
by Ibara-hime
Summary: Wenn man nur wartet, wird man niemals glücklich.


__

Rette sie

Hikaru kann sich nicht helfen, kann sich nicht helfen.

Touya Akira.

Man könnte meinen, dass alle Gefühle ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt anfangen abzukühlen, um anschließend langsam zu verschwinden, bis man irgendwann nicht einmal mehr die Leere fühlt, die sie hinterlassen haben, weil sie durch irgend etwas anderes ersetzt wurden, aber in diesem Fall stimmt es nicht.

Hikaru vergisst Touya nicht. Touya Touya Touya Touya Touya der ihn angeschrien hat Touya der ihn wütend anblickt Touya der ihm versichert er wartete immer auf ihn Touya der so sanft lächeln kann wenn auch nur selten und Touya, der phantasierte Touya Akira der nur in Hikarus Schlaf Konturen annimmt, Akira Akira Akira der ihm langsam näher kommt Akira der ihm erzählt dass er ihn braucht und Akira, mit dem er glücklich ist, als Rivalen und Freund und noch viel mehr als nur das.

Aber wie gesagt, jener Akira existiert nur in Hikarus Träumen, und Hikaru wird verrückt. Sie sind jetzt beide 17, kennen sich bereits seit 5 Jahren und er bemüht sich schon so lang, seinen Akira zu vergessen und in Touya nur Touya zu sehen.

Er versagt ja so jämmerlich.

Denn jedes Mal, wenn Hikaru am Goban sitzt, sieht er Touya, Touya mit den so seidig glänzenden Haaren, Touya mit den geschmeidigen Bewegungen eines Tänzers, Touya mit seinen rauhen und trotzdem graziös langen Fingern, Touya mit den dunkelgrünen Augen, aus denen das Feuer sprüht, das Hikaru völlig versengt. Jedes Mal wenn Hikaru Touya sieht, fragt er sich, wonach dieses Haar denn duften würde, wie diese schlanken Arme sich um seinen Hals umschlungen anfühlen würden, wie diese Hände in die seinen passen, wie er diese Augen dazu bringen könnte, diesen ekstasischen Blick anzunehmen, den er schon in zahllosen Nächten gesehen hat, der nicht zu Touya, dem jungen GO-Genie, sondern zu Akira gehört. Aber diesen Akira wird es niemals geben.

Hikaru trägt einen Go-ke bei sich. Es ist kein gewöhnlicher Go-ke, er hat einen Sprung in der Mitte und ein kleines Stück ist abgebrochen, aber das, was ihn unbrauchbar macht, macht ihn zu etwas besonderem. Touya hat ihn einmal in einer seltenen Sekunde der Unaufmerksamkeit fallengelassen, das kühle weiße Glas hat den Aufprall nicht überlebt. Er hat ihn aufgehoben und wollte ihn gerade wegwerfen, als er plötzlich einen kleinen Stich verspürte: Er war nicht vorsichtig genug, die scharfen Ecken und Kanten des Splitters haben eine kleine, aber tiefe Wunde in seine Hand geschnitten, und etwas Blut hat sich darauf verschmiert.

Hikaru hat diesen besonderen Go-ke in einem heimlichen Moment an sich genommen. Er schaute ihn sich oft an: Der braunrote Schimmer, der an einer besonders scharfen Kante haftet, fasziniert ihn. Er erinnert sich an Sai, der zunächst nur deshalb wieder erweckt wurde, weil er die für alle anderen unsichtbaren Blutflecken auf dem uralten Goban sehen konnte und dann muss er lächeln, da es einfach unglaublich ist, da ihm manchmal diese ganze Sache so dumm vorkommt, denn er ist ein Junge, und Jungen haben für andere Jungen nicht solche Gefühle entgegenzubringen, Akari will schon seit Jahren was von ihm obwohl es ihr wirklich nicht an Bewunderern fehlt, denn sie ist süß, aber er wendet sich immer noch von ihr ab, und alles nur wegen Touya Akira.

Touya ist verwirrt.

Shindou Hikaru

Touya versteht sich selbst nicht mehr. In seinem Leben hatte es immer nur eins gegeben, und das ist GO. Er ist dazu bestimmt, in seinem Leben nur GO zu sehen. Die einzige Person, die ihm am Herzen lag, ist sein Vater, der ihm gleichzeitig auch Lehrer ist, und dessen Anerkennung ein schwer zu erreichendes Ziel. Aber seit jenem Tag, als er zum ersten Mal gegen Hikaru Shindou verloren hat, gibt es auf einmal ein Gesicht mehr, an das er denkt, das ihn verfolgt, und obwohl er Hikaru nun seit länger als 5 Jahre kennt, verfolgt es ihn immer noch, und es wird nicht besser dadurch, dass es in Hikarus Augen etwas Dunkles zu geben scheint, das nur dann hervorblitzt, wenn sie ihn anschauen.

Touya weiß von dem zersprungenen Go-ke, den Hikaru heimlich bei sich trägt. Er hat an dem Tag gesehen, wie Hikaru so getan hat, als ob er seine Schnürsenkel neu binden wollte und dann verstohlen diesen Go-ke aufgehoben hat. Dieser eine, auf dem etwas Blut verschmiert ist. Ist es normal, dass dein Freund etwas mit deinem Blut darauf mit sich herumträgt? Aber es gibt manchmal Momente, in denen Akira sich wünscht, auch etwas von Hikaru zu haben. Akiras Welt ruht in sich, ist sehr, sehr leise, nur dieses helle "pachi" von Go-kes erklingt von Zeit zu Zeit, und alles ist schwarz und weiß, und nun ist Hikaru mitten drin, Hikaru mit den seltsam anmutenden Haaren, die vorne blond und hinten schwarz sind, dieses blonde Haar und Hemden in allen möglichen Farben, alle mehr oder weniger mit der Zahl 5 verziert, Hikaru, der alles aus der gewohnten und geordneten Bahn wirft, Hikaru, mit dem Touya nicht fertig wird.

Am Anfang konnte man sich einreden, er gehe ihm deshalb nicht aus dem Kopf, weil er der einzige Junge in seinem Alter ist, der ihn besiegen kann, aber diese Entschuldigung hat später, als sie wieder gegeneinander gespielt und Touya gewonnen hat, ihre Überzeugungskraft verloren. Es muss etwas anderes sein, das diese Verwirrung in Akiras Kopf erzeugt, und Akira kann keinen Finger darauf legen, kann nicht sagen oder will sich nicht eingestehen, was es ist, was ihn stört, was ihn erschaudern lässt, wenn ihre Hände sich zufällig berühren.

Akira weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Hikaru ist nicht Go. Er ist eine lebende Person, kein kühles Glas, das man hintun konnte, wohin man wollte. Und da Akira bis jetzt auf alles, was ihn irritiert und NICHT Go ist, mit Flucht reagiert, ist seine Agonie perfekt, weil er herausgefunden hat, dass er diesmal NICHT flüchten kann wie damals vor diesem Mädchen, das ihm Liebesbriefe geschrieben hat, da er Hikaru überallhin mit sich trägt, Hikaru Shindou Hikaru Hikaru der in seinem Kopf lebt, und vor dem eigenen Kopf kann man doch nicht flüchten.

Wenn die Welt dunkel und leer wäre und es nur Akira und Hikaru gäbe, würde man dieses leise klingende Lied einer alten Spieluhr hören, denn sie beide sind wie diese kleine Figuren, die man immer in diesen Spieluhren befestigt findet. Sie können sich nicht bewegen und bewegen sich doch, im Kreis und im Kreis und aufeinander zu und doch aneinander vorbei und dann voneinander weg und das Ganze immer wiederholend zu einer kleinen, unschuldig klingenden Melodie. Akira glaubt manchmal, er würde sehen, wie Hikaru versucht sich aus diesem Tanz zu befreien, und vielleicht möchte Akira es ja auch gerne, aber er tut nichts, weder für sich noch für Shindou-kun, denn was würde passieren, wenn man eine Spieldose aufmacht und bemerkt, dass die tanzenden Figuren darin abgebrochen sind? Man würde sagen, die Spieldose ist kaputt, man könnte sie ja genauso gut wegwerfen, jetzt ist alles aus dem Rahmen gefallen, es interessiert nicht, ob die Melodie immer noch so süß ist.

Akira möchte nicht weggeworfen werden. Akira bleibt in der sich drehenden Spieluhr, doch Akira verzweifelt in der Dunkelheit. Wenn dieses drückende Gefühl in der Brust zu stark wird, wenn die Seele solch große Schmerzen empfindet, dass sie körperlich werden, wenn das Sehnen ihn überwältigt... Doch fühlt er sich noch viel leerer danach, wenn er sich vorstellt, er sei mit Shindou-kun zusammen, wenn er sich vorstellt, er werde von ihm berührt und es sind doch nur seine eigenen Hände, auch wenn sie ihm für diese eine Nacht Befreiung gebracht haben, das leere Gefühl nach den wenigen Sekunden der Ekstase ist viel schrecklicher als alles andere.

Es muss bald etwas geschehen, wenn sie nicht beide verrückt werden wollen. So viele schlaflose Nächte verbringen sie in Gedanken beieinander, verschlingen sich gegenseitig, versuchen sich zu überzeugen, dass sie es doch mindestens dem anderen andeuten könnten, schaffen es fast, und tun es dann doch nicht am nächsten Morgen, wenn sie sich tatsächlich sehen. Aaah, und trotzdem, sie wissen es. Wenn einer von ihnen nicht bald etwas tut, wird es zu spät sein.

Und wenn man also wartet und wartet, auf ein Wunder oder ein was-weiß-ich-was, das die Erlösung bringen sollte, ist es klar, dass es nicht kommen wird. Letztendlich ist man alleine auf der Welt, und wenn man nicht nach dem eigenen Glück strebt, wird einem nichts einfach zufallen. Es gibt keine Wünsche, die nur deshalb in Erfüllung gehen, weil man verzweifelt genug ist, aber was man bekommt, ist eine Chance, eine winzig winzig kleine Chance nach dem zu greifen, was man sich so sehr wünscht. Nur...Wenn man diese Chance verpasst...stirbt man Tausende Tode, sich selbst fragend warum man so dumm war und diese Chance unausgenutzt gelassen hat. Und DAS, ist Tausend mal so schrecklich wie sich etwas zu wünschen und es einfach nicht bekommen zu können - wenn man es aus eigenem Verschulden nicht mehr bekommen kann.

Als es angefangen hat zu schneien, hat Hikaru einen Entschluss gefasst.

Wenn er es jetzt nicht tut, kann er genauso gut fortgehen und Akira nie wieder sehen. Irgendwann hat man aufgehört, in dem Freund nur den Freund zu sehen, und irgendwann hört man auf, in dem Freund einen Freund sehen zu können. Wenn Liebe- oder was es auch immer sein mag, das Hikaru für Akira empfindet- zu sehr weh tut, ist es besser, man wirft das Herz mit weg, anstatt es zu behalten und gezeichnet durchs Leben zu gehen. Es gibt ja schon so viele Menschen ohne Herz auf dieser Welt, Hikaru möchte nicht einer von ihnen werden.

Touya war ehrlich überrascht, als er an einem Nachmittag die Haustür aufmacht nur um Hikaru davor stehen zu sehen. Es hat nicht geklingelt, man hat keine Ahnung, wie lange Hikaru bereits dort gestanden hat, oder besser wie lange er dort noch gestanden hätte, wenn Touya nicht beschlossen hätte, mal kurz die Tür aufzumachen und zu prüfen, wieviel Schnee schon gefallen ist, um abzuschätzen, ob er an dem Tag wie immer in den GO-Salon gehen soll oder besser alleine zu Hause ein paar Kifu studiert. Touya hat keine Ahnung, warum Hikaru etwas so dummes tun sollte wie stundenlang vor irgendjemands Tür zu stehen, während Schneeflocken so groß wie Wattebälle von einem bleigrauen Himmel fallen. Es ist zu absurd.

"Shindou-kun...! Was machst du hier? Ist etwas passiert? Komm schon rein, es ist so kalt."

Als Hikaru nicht reagiert, stöhnt Touya genervt und zieht ihn unter Anwendung von einiger Kraft hinein. Es war wirklich sehr kalt, selbst nachdem die Tür wieder geschlossen war, dann merkt er, dass die Kälte tatsächlich von Hikaru kommt.

Er muss schon sehr lange vor dieser Tür gestanden haben.

Warum?

Touya versteht es nicht, beziehungsweise er will es nicht verstehen, und er hat plötzlich Angst, und vielleicht wünscht sich auch ein kleiner Teil von ihm, die Tür NICHT aufgemacht und NICHT rausgeschaut zu haben. Es ist zu lächerlich. Wenn er ihn nicht sieht, will er ständig. Jetzt, da Hikaru tatsächlich vor ihm steht, wünscht er ihn sich fast weg.

Aaah, manchmal ist es wiederum gut, dass unsere Wünsche nicht in Erfüllung gehen. Man wünscht so oft aus den falschen Gründen.

Hikaru fällt es immer schwerer ruhig zu bleiben, jetzt da er in Touyas Wohnzimmer sitzt und hören kann, wie Akira in der Küche ungeschickt mit Teegeschirr hantiert: Er hat darauf bestanden, einen Tee zu kochen. Hikaru war ehrlich dankbar für den Vorschlag. Er hat erst gemerkt, wie kalt es ihm wirklich ist, als Akira ihn ins Haus gezogen hat. Seine Chance ist gekommen, oder anders gesagt er hat sich die Chance genommen, um ein für alle Mal seiner Qual zu entkommen, egal wie die Folgen aussehen, und jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr, außer ihm fällt sehr schnell eine PLAUSIBLE Erklärung dafür ein, warum er vor Touyas Tür gestanden hat.

Der Tee wärmt wirklich von innen heraus, er tut sehr gut. Akira schaut Hikaru durch den duftenden Dampf an, der von den Tassen aufsteigt, und ist angespannt wie nur selten in seinem Leben. Egal, was jetzt kommt, sagt er sich. Es ist mir egal, was er jetzt sagen wird. Akira kann heute Hikarus Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten und das ist seltsam, denn normalerweise ist Hikaru so leicht zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch.

"Lass uns Go spielen."

Akira blinkt erstaunt. Er ist nur gekommen, um GO zu spielen? Aber warum hat er dann so lange vor der Tür gestanden ohne zu klingeln? Abgesehen davon, dass sein Haus fast am anderen Ende der Stadt steht und sie sich, auch wenn sie sich schon so lange kennen, erst wenige Male zu Hause getroffen haben. Aber Touya Akira soll nicht als der Mann berühmt werden, der eine Partie Go ablehnt.

"Mein Goban steht oben."

pachi

Dieses Spiel ist so ganz anders als alle anderen, die sie bis jetzt gehabt haben. Hikaru hatte früher zwei Arten zu spielen, eine ist überraschend und schnell, die andere ausgefeilt und elegant, aber dies ist........anders.

Es gab auch eine Zeit -ganz, ganz früher- da hat Hikaru einfach nur schlecht gespielt. Akira weiß nicht warum, aber es gab sie. Doch selbst da war es nicht wie heute. Da gab es immer noch diesen Willen zu kämpfen, den man spürt, der Hikaru, der sich nicht geschlagen geben möchte. Heute ist es so, als wollte Hikaru verlieren. Ein paar mal setzt er zu einem guten Angriff an, der ihm viele Punkte gebracht hätte, dann stoppt er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und macht dann einen anderen, sehr viel weniger effektiven Zug. Akira versteht es nicht, aber er fühlt eindeutig, wie Wut in ihm aufsteigt. Egal warum Hikaru heute gekommen ist, es war nicht wegen Go.

"Shindou."

Hikaru reagiert nicht.

"Shindou!!"

"Touya-kun."

"Was ist mit dir?"

"...Was soll denn mit mir sein?"

Akira hält es nicht mehr aus. Hikaru ist wieder mit ziehen dran. Er hat nur noch eine einzige Chance, das Spiel auf Gleichstand zu bringen, eine einzige. Wenn er sie verpasst, wird dies das jämmerlichste Spiel sein, das er Touya je geliefert hat. Akira sieht sehr, sehr deutlich, wie Hikarus Augen lange die einzige Stelle anschauen, die ihn noch retten kann, um dann seine Hand auszustrecken, und...

...den Go-ke NICHT dorthin zu setzen.

Akira explodiert. Hikaru treibt ein Spielchen, das er nicht versteht. Mit Go. Das wird er nicht dulden. Wenn Shindou verlieren möchte, muss er dazu nicht Touyas Zeit verschwenden. Touya ist zu wütend um zu sprechen, selbst schreien könnte ihm nicht mehr helfen.

Er hebt seinen Arm und wischt mit einer einzigen Bewegung alle Steine vom Brett. Sie werden nicht zerbrechen, dafür sind die Tatami-Matten in seinem Zimmer zu weich, aber diese Geste drückt seine Wut am klarsten aus. Das hat er noch nie gemacht in seinem ganzen Leben. Noch nie hat jemand ihn wie gerade Shindou zum Glühen gebracht.

(noch nie hat irgend jemand irgendwelche Gefühle in ihm geweckt)

Doch Hikaru zeigt sich nicht im Mindesten überrascht von Touyas Ausbruch. Er wartet für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann fängt er still an, die im Zimmer verteilten Glassteine aufzusammeln, und dann streckt er seine Hand aus...

... um das Spiel von eben wieder zu rekonstruieren. Zug für Zug, manchmal schmerzhaft zögernd bei einem extrem dummen Fehler, den er selbst wissend begangen hat, aber ohne wirklich eine Pause zu machen werden alle Steine wieder auf ihre Plätze zurückgebracht.

Akira hat jetzt die Grenze über schlichte Wut und Verwunderung überschritten.

Hikaru ist zu der Stelle gekommen, wo er seinen letzten, tödlichen Fehler gemacht hat.

Er hebt seinen Kopf, und auf einmal merkt Akira, dass etwas helles in seinen Augen glitzert.

Er wird doch nicht...?

"Siehst du, Touya....Man sagt immer, Go sei wie das Leben...aber es ist umgekehrt....das Leben ist wie Go.......Seit ich angefangen habe zu spielen, habe ich immer und immer wieder Fehler gemacht....wissend....ich bin so dumm........ich kann mir nicht helfen, nur zusehen, wie ich diese Fehler mache.....ich bin in deiner Nähe geblieben....ich gehe immer und immer wieder zu Orten, wo ich weiß, dass ich dich treffe.......ich muss ständig an dich denken........ich kann mir nicht helfen....denn zuerst habe ich mich nicht verstanden..... ich wusste nur, dass es nicht so sein soll.......und als ich es verstanden habe, war es plötzlich egal........"

Hikaru wird immer leiser, bis Touya die letzten Wörter eigentlich nur noch erahnen konnte.

Hikaru hebt seine Hand und holt etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Mit einem leisen "pachi" setzt er dieses "Etwas" dorthin, wo er eben seinen endgültigen Zug getan hat, der ihn hoffnungslos ausgeliefert hat.

"Da....heute....ich dachte, ich renne in mein Verderben.....das wird sein, woran ich scheitere......aber es ist mir egal.........auch wenn ich dadurch alle Hoffnungen verliere.......wie ich mich blamiere, nicht wahr.......?"

Touyas Augen weiten sich, nicht nur wegen Hikarus Geständnis.

Dieses "Etwas" ist.......

Der besondere Go-ke, von dem er weiß, dass Hikaru ihn hat.

Den er zerbrochen hat.

Auf dem sein Blut klebt.

Der jetzt auf dem Goban liegt, Hikarus hoffnungslose Niederlage verhöhnend.

Der Moment, wo Akira endgültig Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hat.

Einige Sekunden lang konnte er nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören. Alles war weg.

Das Nächste, was er mitkriegt, ist, wie er Hikaru zu Boden geworfen hat und nun mehr oder weniger auf ihn einschlägt. Seine Schläge werden nicht sonderlich weh tun, da man vom Go spielen bekanntlicherweise keine Muskeln bekommt, aber es war nicht so, dass es ihm was ausmacht, da

er nicht einmal klar sagen kann, ob er Hikaru überhaupt wirklich weh tun will. Vielleicht ist er einfach nur von der Situation überfordert und ist wütend auf den, der seine Seelenruhe seit so langem auf dem Gewissen hat. Vielleicht tut er es wegen seiner Verzweiflung, sich nicht mitteilen zu können, Hikaru nicht von den Qualen in seinem Innern erzählen zu können und jetzt auf dieser Art sozusagen seine Schmerzen mit ihm teilt. Vielleicht ist es sogar auch nur der simple Wunsch, eine Rechtfertigung zu haben Shindou zu berühren, die er nicht sogleich verurteilt, denn normale Jungen schlagen sich auch mal, nicht wahr?

Hikaru bewegt sich nicht, wehrt sich nicht. Er hat nur seine Arme vor seinem Gesicht gekreuzt um zu verhindern, dort getroffen zu werden. Er wimmert nicht einmal, als Akiras Faust Bekanntschaft mit seinem Magen macht, alles was er tut ist dazuliegen und abzuwarten, bis Touya sich beruhigt.

Was irgendwann natürlich auch geschah.

Touya keucht. Er fühlt sich wie ausgenommen, gleichzeitig so leer und doch so voll, voll von Tränen, die gleich ausbrechen werden, und leer von allem, was ihn bis zu diesem Tag Stück für Stück absorbiert hat, bis zu dem Moment, als er Hikarus Geständnis gehört hat, denn es war ein Geständnis, Touya war vielleicht unerfahren in Liebesdingen, aber er ist nicht dumm, und seine Sinne werden täglich vom GO-Spiel geschärft. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf befindet sich eine andere Antwort auf Hikarus gestammelte Frage, eine Antwort, die sicherlich sofort ihrer beider Leben drastisch verändert hätte, aber Touya hat bereits beschlossen, diese Antwort dort zu belassen. Es macht keinen Sinn. Die Zukunft. Seine Zukunft. Hikarus Zukunft. In dieser Zukunft ist kein Platz für ein "wir zusammen". Es ist sinnlos, für nur einige Sekunden Trunkenheit sein ganzes Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Und jetzt wird Touya so tun, als sei er von Hikaru abgestoßen, und ihn aus dem Haus werfen, und wenn sie sich das nächste Mal sehen, wird er so tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

Aber dann erfährt er, dass es nicht länger in seiner Macht liegt, ihrer beider Zukunft zu beschützen.

Hikaru IST stärker. Er war schon immer sportlicher als der zierliche Akira, der sein ganzes bisheriges Leben hauptsächlich vor einem Goban sitzend verbracht hat, und auch wenn Akira anfangs etwas größer war, hat sich der geringe Unterschied in den fünf Jahren ihrer Bekanntschaft längst ausgewachsen. Hikaru überragt nun um einen halben Kopf, und es fiel ihm offensichtlich nicht sehr schwer, Akira zu Boden zu drücken, seine für einen Siebzehnjährigen sehr schlanke Handgelenke zu packen und sie über seinem Kopf festzuhalten.

(Was hat er mit ihm vor)

Zu Hikarus Überraschung schreit Touya nicht. Er bemüht sich nach allen Kräften, seine Hände frei zu bekommen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht. Er wird kurz ruhig, als Hikaru anfängt zu reden.

"Akira..."

(eine Hand löst Touyas Krawatte von seinem Hals)

er hat ihn noch nie so genannt

(die Hand bindet Touyas Hände mit besagter Krawatte zusammen)

"ich könnte mich entschuldigen..."

(die Hand wandert)

"...könnte dir sagen, es tue mir alles so leid, dass es geschehen ist ..."

(eine andere Hand kommt hinzu)

"....aber dann würde ich lügen. Es tut mir nicht leid, nicht jetzt und nicht später. Ich will..."

(berührt)

"...und ich tue alles aus Absicht."

Akira schreit immer noch nicht. Er hat seine Augen fest geschlossen und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er sicher auch seine Ohren zugedrückt, aber er kämpft nicht mehr, bewegt sich nicht mehr, und er schreit nicht.

Hikaru nimmt Touyas Kopf in seine Hände, vergräbt endlich seine Finger in dieses herrlich weiche Haar....

Und presst seine Lippen auf die von Touya.

(kann man das einen Kuss nennen?)

Alle Gefühle, die man angeblich bei seinem ersten Kuss fühlen sollte, verschwimmen hinter einem.

Verzweiflung.

Verzweiflung treibt Shindou dazu, an einem verschneiten Tag endlich aus der Spieldose auszubrechen und Touya gewaltsam mit sich zu reißen. Verzweiflung treibt ihn dazu, die Hände seines ehemaligen Freundes zu fesseln, um nun mit ihm zu machen, was er sich schon Tausende und Abertausende von Male in seinen Träumen gemacht hat. Touya will ihm nicht sein Herz geben, also wird er sich zumindest seinen Körper nehmen, und dazu soviel von seinem Geist und seinem Willen, wie es nur geht.

Touya macht erstickte Geräusche hinten in seinem Hals, als Hikaru mit seiner Zunge über den Spalt zwischen seinen Lippen fährt. Unbewusst macht er seinen Mund ein wenig auf und Hikaru nutzt diese Gelegenheit sofort, lässt seine Zunge in fremdes und doch-so-vertrautes Gebiet eintauchen, lässt sich von der plötzlichen Welle der Erregung, die von dieser ersten intimen Berührung kommt und ihm Sterne vor den Augen treibt, überwältigen.

Wer sagt, Küsse schmeckten süß?

Dieser Kuss ist salzig von Tränen und bitter vom Blut.

Und trotzdem ist dieser einzige Kuss in der Lage, Akiras Kontrolle über seine aufgestauten Emotionen zu nehmen.

Akiras benebelte Gedanken umkreisen einen einzigen Punkt: Er möchte Shindou umbringen, sofort, wenn es geht. Niemand, der ihm solche Schmerzen zufügt, soll überleben. All diese Nächte, die er in quälender Sehnsucht verbracht hat, in genauso quälender Angst, in viel quälenderer Selbstbeherrschung, all diese Nächte sind nun umsonst gewesen, jetzt wo dies doch geschieht, die Enttäuschung über Shindou, der das alles damit hinter sich gelassen hat, die Wut darüber, dass er es getan hat, das Bedauern, dass er ihn offenbar nie verstanden hat, der Schock über seine mangelnde Weitsicht, die Bewunderung, dass er tatsächlich den Mut aufbringt, sich zu nehmen, was er sich wünscht. Ein anderes, aufkeimendes Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen und in seiner Brust nimmt ihm den Atem. All das zusammen ergibt etwas, das man nicht im Stillen erleidet. Man fühlt sich, als möchte man am liebsten laut schreien und schreien und alle Welt davon wissen lassen, denn wenn man lebendig in Stücke gerissen wird, kann man nicht einfach leise in sich hinein schluchzen.

All das zusammen ergibt Touyas Untergang.

Er beisst in Hikarus Unterlippe. Fest. Fühlt irgendwo Triumph, als Hikaru scharf Atem anhält und seinen Mund wegzieht.

Hikaru fährt mit seinem Finger über eine frische Wunde und sieht eindeutig Blut. Nicht gerade wenig Blut. Touya hat nicht aus Spaß zugebissen. Touya lehnt ihn ab, lehnt ihn immer noch ab und er kann anscheinend nichts dagegen tun. Plötzlich ist es ihm wieder sehr kalt.

Egal. Nichts hält ihn jetzt noch zurück.

Er packt Touyas Hemd am Kragen und reisst es mit einem Schwung auseinander, ohne sich irgendwelche Gedanken über Knöpfe zu machen, schiebt dann das weiße Unterhemd nach oben und schluchzt fast auf, als er Touyas nackten Oberkörper sieht.

Wovon er fast Nacht für Nacht träumt.

Touya ist, wie gesagt, sehr zierlich gebaut, seine schlanke Taille verläuft sehr verführerisch in einer schmale Hüfte, die Hüftknochen zwar vom Hosenbund verdeckt, aber Hikaru erahnt sie und das macht ihn verrückt in Hinblick auf das, was danach kommen müsste.

1...2...3...

Drei Sekunden, bevor er sich mit Händen und Mund auf seinen Gefangenen stürzt. Er küsst, streichelt und beißt die cremige, warme Haut unter ihm. Hinterlässt verschmierte Blutspuren von seiner Lippe. Leckt sie wieder auf.

(Touya schreit nicht)

Zitternde Finger und gleich danach eine tastende Zunge finden eine rosa angehauchte Brustwarze. Hikaru streicht um sie herum bevor er zubeißt, bis er ein leichtes Zittern von Touya vernimmt.

Dann hat er ihn noch einmal geküsst.

Diesmal ist nichts Sanftes mehr in dem Kuss zu spüren. Hikaru zerrt an Touyas Haar statt es zu streicheln, zwingt ihn dazu, seinen Mund zu öffnen, beisst und saugt an seiner Zunge, lässt gleichzeitig eine Hand in Touyas Hose gleiten.

Touya wollte diesen Kuss vielleicht gar nicht beenden, aber als er plötzlich eine Hand fühlt, die Kontakt mit seinem empfindlichsten Körperteil macht, kann er nichts anderes außer reflexartig wegzuzucken und weiterhin angespannt zu bleiben, auch wenn die Hand zunächst nichts anderes macht als nur da zu SEIN.

Hikarus Atem hat sich rapide beschleunigt. Touyas Geschmack auf den Lippen und sein Gefühl in seiner Hand lassen ihn fast explodieren. Außerdem hat er festgestellt, dass Touya von seinen Aktivitäten nicht unbeteiligt geblieben ist.

Er zieht die Hand wieder heraus um an den Hosenknöpfen zu arbeiten.

Touya wird aus gemischten Gründen wahnsinnig, als er das Geräusch vernimmt, wie der Reissverschluss seiner eigenen Hose aufgemacht wird. Er versucht halbherzig, seine Knie hochzuziehen, aber Hikaru hat da seine Hosenbeine bereits gepackt und begonnen, ihn von diesem Kleidungsstück zu befreien.

(Touya schreit trotzdem nicht)

Das letzte, was er bewusst wahrnimmt, ist Hikarus Kopf, der sich zu ihm runterbeugt.

Diese Hitze...

Hitze...

Hi...

"Aahh......!"

Schmerzen rollen über ihn hinweg, er würde weinen, wenn es da nicht gleichzeitig dieses andere Etwas gäbe, das ihn von den Schmerzen ablenkt, das es fast aufwiegt. Akira fällt tief, tief in den Himmel hinein, der Sonne immer entgegen, und er weiß nicht was er fühlen soll, ob er Angst haben soll, denn es verbrennt ihn eigentlich, aber erstaunt stellt er fest, dass er gerne stirbt, wenn es deswegen geschieht. Er hebt seinen Körper diesen Stößen entgegen, bis die Schmerzen anfangen langsam abzuklingen und dieses Etwas Überhand gewinnt. Es war so bestimmt es ist vorbestimmt es gab von vorherein keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen es war sinnlos dass er am Anfang versucht hat alles zu verleugnen

Oh Gott gibt es denn einen Gott wenn es einen gibt dann werde ich ihn bald sehen denn dies muss Seligkeit sein

"ahh.......ah...Tou...ya......nein...nein....Akira.....Akira..........A.......ki........ra...........!!!!"

Hikaru kollapst auf Akira. Einen Moment später fühlt er, wie sich Akiras Muskeln um ihn zusammenziehen und gleich danach etwas warmes, klebriges auf seinem "

Akira spürt Hikarus Gewicht auf sich. Der Mensch, der schon immer seinen Geist besessen hat und sich nun auch noch seinen Körper genommen hat. Er seufzt, schließt seine Augen um zu warten bis der Raum aufhört sich zu drehen.

Nachdem die Ohnmacht des Moment-danachs verflogen ist, stellt er fest, dass er nun hauptsächlich müde ist. Ein dumpfer Schmerz macht sich wieder bemerkbar.

Die gefesselten Hände sind nur noch taub. Sein Kopf fühlt sich schummerig an, alle Gedanken sind zwar für den Moment verbannt, aber es ist nicht zu bezweifeln, dass sie wiederkommen werden, sobald er wieder aufwacht.


End file.
